Hey Jealousy
by AnotherPerson5
Summary: The Nanny. CC Babcock/Fran Fine, Sydney Mercer/Bobbi Flekman preview of future fic , a small misunderstanding.


**A/N 1: So I wrote this while waiting for the bus and now I'm thinking of doing a sequel to ****The Start of Something**** with the pairings in this scene being the emphasis. It's still in the planning stages but just an fyi for those keeping track.**

**A/N 2: Sydney Mercer is from S3E7 and for those not in the know was briefly Maxwell's publicist who ended up being more into Fran than him. Likewise Bobbi Flekman is from S5E3 and is an old friend of Maxwell's and a music promoter(who bears a striking resemblance to Fran).  
**

~*~

"My my isn't this a lovely treat?"

"Sydney!" Fran turns, heel raised as she embraces the other woman in a warm hug, pulling back to inspect her, "Oh that dress is _gorgeous! _Who did it?"

She beams hands smoothing over the artfully done sapphire and cream dress, "Balenciaga, making a wonderful comeback."

"I didn't even know he left."

Sydney clasped Fran's hand between two of her own, "Oh it has been too long. But what brings you here?" she gestures to the ballroom, " I didn't know Maxwell was in the music business."

"Oh he's not, I'm here with-"

"CC Babcock how the hell are you?"

Fran and Sydney both turn to find Bobbi Flekman and CC at the bar, clinking glasses and exchanging hellos. The level of awkwardness between the women is palpable and Fran smirks, the usual enjoyment that comes from watching CC forcibly play nice written all over her face. When she tears her gaze away to mention it to Sydney she sees a nearly identical look.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" Sydney remarks

"She's taken." Fran snaps instantly

"Yes, we've spoken about it." She stops a waiter, taking a flute of champagne

"You have?"

"She admitted it to me in bed this morning, actually."

"_She what?!"_

Fran felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on as Sydney simply sipped at her glass in nonchalance, "Yes before dashing off to some meeting, not the loveliest way to do it, but what can I say, she's a busy woman."

"Oh she's busy alright, a little too busy it seems like. Well I'll busy her." At that she snatches the glass from Sydney's fingertips and marches over to the bar, the blonde woman quickly trotting behind here

"Wait a minute, I think there might be a chance of a misunderstanding."

Which is when the flute's contents splash across CC's face, "How could you?" Fran wails, "Telling me you're going to a meeting then slipping off to see some hussy. New perfume my tukkus, I knew you didn't have that good of taste!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't you play dumb with me."

"Well it wouldn't take much." She retorts, accepting a napkin from a nearby server and rolling her eyes as people from the outskirts of the party begin to migrate towards their end, " Can we please discuss this outside, maybe?"

"No, we can discuss it here." her hands fall on her hips as Sydney tiptoes guiltily forward, "Here she is. Now tell her what you told me."

"That I'm seeing Bobbi?"

"Yes. That you're seeing….wha?"

She gestures to the dark haired woman currently giggling into her amber filled glass, "I'm seeing Bobbi, we just made things official this morning. I wasn't aware it'd be this big a worry."

"Oh….oh!" she bites on her lower lip and looks down to the small puddle of spilled champagne, her voice falling to a whisper, "Oh."

"Oh Fran, sweetie," CC coos, a maniacal glint in her eyes that Fran hasn't seen since she accidentally dyed Chester and lost him at the running of the bulls festival, "why don't we have a little talk on the balcony."

"Now now, don't want to do anything rash what with all the witnesses." She frowns, glancing around, "Where the hell are all the witnesses."

"Final toasts." Sydney supplies helpfully

"Oh, free champagne!"

But CC keeps advancing, finally reaching Fran to grab her by the wrist, "I think I've had enough champagne for the night." then she turns her nicest most plastic smile on Bobbi and Sydney, "It was a pleasure catching up with you but we have to be going."

Sydney barely has time to utter a goodbye before Fran is practically dragged towards the exit, her eyes blinking out a helpless plea as CC pulls her along.

"That Fran isn't a bright one."

"Oh honey you think she's with her for the brains? Long hair, short dress, high heels, no no she's only around for one-" Sydney glares, hands resting on the hip of her very short dress. Bobbi shrugs, giving a confident wink, "What can I say, great minds."

The resulting slap to the shoulder is more than worth it.

**Fin**


End file.
